


How It All Started

by The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories



Series: Future Vision AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Nightmares, This is how the story starts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories/pseuds/The_Creator_Of_Weird_Stories
Summary: Michael gets his first vision.
Series: Future Vision AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084235
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	How It All Started

**Author's Note:**

> TW for death, bullying, and blood.

“You big baby! Stay still for a moment!” One of his friends called out as they dragged him towards Fredbear. “It won’t hurt, he’s not gonna bite!”

“Michael! Pl-please, I’m scared!” Caleb cried out. “Caleb, don’t worry!” He gave him a wide smile. “It won’t be long, and it won’t hurt! Just hold still!”

Caleb was lifted up into Fredbear’s mouth.

“Michael, please!” He cried out. “It’s dark! He’s biting me!” His friends laughed, but Michael started to tense up. He went to open Fredbear’s mouth. 

“Mike, what are you doing?” His friends asked. He ignored them. He tried separating his jaw from Caleb’s head. 

“Michael, I’m scared!”

CRUNCH!!

Michael stopped. He felt that the jaws were wet. 

There was silence. Just pure, unfiltered silence.

Then, the screaming.

There was so much screaming. And there was blood. He took his hands away from Fredbear’s mouth. He looked down. 

“No…”

There was blood. So much blood.

It was  _ Caleb’s _ blood.

He killed his brother.  _ He killed his little brother. _

It was his fault. He murdered him.

“No...no no  _ nonononononono… _ ”

Now that the jaw was loose, he opened it and pulled him out. He slid to the floor in despair. Caleb was cold. Blood was dripping from the giant wound on his head.  _ His skull was exposed. _ Michael started crying.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, please wake up. Please, I didn’t mean to…”

He held him close. “I didn’t mean it. Please, I’ll get you back home. We’re going to save you, just please…” he kept sobbing.

.

Michael woke up from his own sobs. He was back in his room, back in his pajamas, and back in the present. 

He looked down at his hands. No blood. It was just a dream. But why did it feel so real? Was Caleb really dead? 

He got out of bed and snuck out of his room. He heard Caleb crying in his room. He crept over and peeked through the crack in the door. 

Caleb was shivering under his blankets, possibly clutching his Fredbear plush. He opened the door and entered. 

His toys were scattered across the floor. The closet was blocked with a chair from the dining room. “What’s this doing here?” He heard Caleb sink deeper into the bed.

He walked over and gently pulled the blanket off from over his head. He wasn’t bleeding. He wasn’t hurt. He was okay.

What did he see then? Was it just a nightmare? 

Or was it a vision of the future?

No, it couldn’t have been...but he couldn’t get the image out of his mind. The screaming, his head being lodged in Fredbear’s mouth, and the blood. The blood on  _ his _ hands.

He had been such a jerk to his little brother, but he didn’t want him to die. They were family;he cared for him.

His death would’ve happened if he played the prank on his birthday. He had to convince his friends to give up on the joke. 

He heard him scream and looked over. Caleb accidentally slammed into his arm as he woke up. “Michael? What are you doing in my room?” He asked. 

“I heard you crying, so I came to see if you were alright.” He answered. “I had a nightmare…”

He sat down next to him. “Do you want to talk about it?” Caleb looked up. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. Promise.” He snuggles up against his arm. “Fredbear was trying to attack me...he kept trying to enter my room.” 

He gave him a pat on the head. “Hey, do you wanna go outside?” He nodded softly. Michael stood up and picked up Caleb. The two left the house as they saw fireflies in the backyard. 

Caleb was placed on the porch swing, and Michael sat down on the bench. It was a cloudless night, as the stars were out. 

The swing was quietly squeaking as Caleb went back and forth. Michael knew he liked the porch swing ever since mom bought it. He would always go to the back porch to calm down. 

“Are you alright now?” He asked “Yeah, thank you for bringing me here.” 

“If you’re still scared, you can sleep in my room.” Caleb was surprised. “Are you sure? You don’t really like me in there…” 

Michael nodded. “But you’re mostly alone in your room. I’ll let you visit whenever you have a nightmare, and that’s a promise.” Caleb got out of the swing “Okay.”

The two went back to Michael’s room. Caleb went under the covers and fell asleep. Michael brought the chair back to the dining room. 

Michael re-entered his room, sat down in his chair, and looked at his mask. 

He hated it. It was going to be one of the causes of his brother’s death. Not anymore, and not on his watch. 

He picked it up and threw it in the trash. 


End file.
